Gone But Not Forgotten
by freetoliveandwrite
Summary: The news of Edward and Bella's wedding has been told and while Bella doesn't have to worry about that anymore that doesn't mean she no longer has to worry about anything else. Especially when two vampires appear out of nowhere. Are they safe? Dangerous? A
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Point Of View:

_Edward…I thought he was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett today. Maybe they got back early._

I looked down at my watch and saw it wasn't even noon yet. That seemed way too early to be back when they supposedly left this morning. Besides that, Edward would have come and found me and told me he was back early. Instead of me seeing him walking very slowly, especially for him, down the street.

"Edward," I yelled as I started running after him trying my best not to trip.

He didn't turn around, but just kept walking like he never heard me. Odd I thought and maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me but he seemed to be…shorter. _Impossible. Improbable. _

"EDWARD!!" I yelled again and this time he stopped, but still didn't turn around. Like he was unsure the yell was meant for him.

I stopped in my tracks as well. Few people who were still walking down the street were staring at us and whispering. At first I thought it was because of the ring on my left hand, I had been so self conscious about that. Even more so after I told Charlie, who was so angry he wouldn't even speak to me anymore let alone glance in my direction, but it could have been worse.

Worse like Renée, who now calls and e-mails me night and day. And starts crying hysterically if I don't answer the phone or write back to her. It was starting to get really annoying.

But no, I quickly knew it had nothing to do with my ring. It had to do with how weird and ridicules the situation looked. An average girl running and yelling after a stunning Greek-god like person. I could just hear them say 'the girl doesn't even have a chance, what is she thinking.' And I had to agree with them what was I thinking, ever.

"Edward," I said crossing my soaking arms across my chest. It had been raining--no pouring--early that day and now the wind was starting to pick up, which left me freezing, wet, and miserable.

He turned around and I was about to run to him again, but then I realized that it wasn't Edward. The man, well boy actually, looked a whole lot like Edward except more boyish. The boy didn't even look older then fourteen.

He stared at me strangely looking me over with his honey set eyes, eyes that Edward also had. Then a girl who looked around the same age as the boy popped out. She just like the boy had pale skin, brown-reddish hair, and was gorgeous. Her eyes however were of dark crimson and she also had dark shadows under them, just like Edward's would get when he needed to hunt.

She forcefully whispered something into the boys ears, while they're eyes were both locked on me. People passing by them were trying to lean in as far as they could to hear what the young, gorgeous pair were saying. But all of them gave up and continued to walk, frustrated. I doubted that even if any of the passersby were standing right next to the pair that they would hear a single word that the girl was saying.

The young girl and boy swiftly and a little too quickly went into what looked like an alley, but it was too far to tell. I stood there for a couple of minutes watching were the boy and girl disappeared into, shell shocked at what happened.

I was brought back to reality by two middle-age women talking and staring at me and my left hand. I caught one of the words, which was too young. I glared at them and they swiftly turned their gazes away from me, but I knew they were still talking about me. I sighed and headed home wondering if I should tell Edward about what happened.

Though the Cullen's should all know very soon, even without me, about at least two vampires being in their territory. But would they know why the boy looked so much like Edward, so much that I would mistake him for Edward.

The Mysterious Guy's Point Of View:

_Ugh. I want to go home!_

I continued to walk down the unfamiliar street. I tried holding my breath for as long as I could without people noticing and getting suspicious. I hated all of this!

I hated, with every fiber in my being, Samantha for making me come here with her and leaving home. Everything was so much better back home, where we didn't have to hide who we were and what we could do. Where I also didn't have to smell and worry about other vampires. And several of them at that, around six or seven of them I wasn't completely sure I didn't breath the scent in long enough to tell. But it was only a matter of time before they would catch Samantha and my scent and come looking for us and I truly didn't want to fight.

A girl looked at me suspiciously and I started breathing again while she went back to work satisfied. I decided to let myself breathe longer this time, not because I needed to but to find out more about the other vampires.

The smell of the other vampires, the vampires that owned this territory came instantly flooding in. Five males and four females, seven of them, I was pretty sure my estimates were right.

"Edward," I heard someone yell. I shrugged it off instinctively, it didn't mean anything I told myself. The name might not be the most popular name, but it wasn't an uncommon name.

I kept walking at my slow pace, which I hated, but I wasn't sure how fast I could truly walk still looking normal. I never had to worry about that problem at home. Ah home…where the heart is even for the dead ones.

"EDWARD!!" I could hear the anger, hurt, and confusion in the voice. I stopped, but didn't turn around unsure whether the voice wanted me or someone else.

But if the voice did want me, why? My name was not Edward it wasn't even remotely close to that and I knew absolutely nobody here. If I had known somebody here I would have smelt them already.

I closed my eyes, not caring what other people thought of how weird I looked. I concentrated on my sense of smell and hearing.

I smelled the woman, a young one, a healthy one who was soaked. But I also smelled one of the male vampires that lived here on her and a hint, a small hint but a hint of a werewolf. Then I let my hearing sense take over. I heard her healthy heart beating normally, her blood pumping normally, and I heard her shivering. Shivering probably from being soaked from the rain that came earlier and the wind was going to start to pick up soon, leaving her even more cold.

A smile crept on my face not because I was happy that the poor girl would be extremely cold, but because I didn't have to worry about petty problems like that anymore. I was free from those worries.

I heard several young hearts start beating furiously against rib cages and I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a few young teenage girls staring at me eyes full of passion and lust. My smile, I had to stop smiling here so much. I didn't want any more attention then I was already getting. Man, if a simple smile was all it took for hearts to go into overdrive what else could happen if I did something self-consciously.

"Edward," I heard again. The voice was softer this time, but still full of emotions, raw emotions.

The winds started to pick up just as I knew they would and I heard the women cross her arms over her chest trying to stay warm.

I decided to turn around and find out what this person wanted. When I did I saw a young brunette who looked around the age of nineteen or eighteen. She almost ran up to me like she was going to give me a hug, but stopped herself as she stared at me, her eyes locked on my face.

I looked her over curiously. She didn't smell, look, or hear familiar. She had to have mistaken me for some other person named Edward, someone she knew. And I was absolutely sure if she hadn't seen my face, that somehow assured her that I wasn't who she thought I was, she would have run up and hugged me tightly.

Hmmm…I wonder…no, no, no I can't believe I almost thought of that impossible possibility. There's no way, no absolute way. I'm just letting my imagination take over. This is all just a coincidence that I look or resemble somebody named Edward. Then again I've dealt with a lot of coincidences and what seemed unlikely and impossible was what it was. Elize was the perfect example of that.

Before I had a chance to let my thoughts drift any further Samantha popped out. Lovely, it's about time.

She came right beside me her eyes as well as mine locked on the young brunette. She whispered low so no human had a chance of hearing, "We have to go, now. I think one of the vampires that lives here has caught our scent. We don't have much more time before the rest of them find out and go looking for us. COME ON!" She almost let her voice slip into something a human could hear.

I took my gaze off the girl and followed Samantha. We probably both went way to fast and smooth for a normal person, but we had more important things to worry about then keeping suspicion low.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV:

I was walking down the street heading towards the Cullen's house when a red Mercedes pulled up. The windows were down and Rosalie, who was staring straight ahead, said in a cold, unemotional voice, "Get in."

I opened the back door behind her and stepped inside. As soon as I was in Rosalie darted the car off. I quickly put on my seat belt and stared at the blurry images as they passed by.

We arrived at the Cullen's house as she parked the car in the driveway and got out quickly without a single glance at me. She hadn't said a word to me the whole way either while she was driving.

I stepped out of the car and saw Alice talking fast on her cell phone. I walked up to her and caught the end of the conversation. "I don't know maybe, I'll ask her. Just come back and quick."

She hung up her cell phone and put it in her pocket in two seconds. She turned and looked at me.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked knowing it had to be one of the guys.

"Jasper," she said in a rush I almost didn't make it out. "Bella, have you seen any…peculiar people lately?"

"You mean the two new vampires," I said as I caught Alice by surprise, which I knew didn't happen often.

She quickly, in a blink of an eye, gathered her status back looking extremely calm now instead of surprised. But I could see a hint of worry in her eyes. "Did you talk to them at all?"

"Well…," I said wondering how to tell her about my strange encounter with one.

"Yes?"

"I almost ran up to one...," I started but Alice interrupted me, anger deep within her voice.

"Are you nuts, Bella? Well of course you are. What kind of a person in their right mind would run up to a vampire they didn't know. You could of easily been the next _victim_," Alice said putting a harsh emphasis on victim.

I had never seen Alice, so angry before. In fact I don't think I ever had seen Alice angry, this was more of the thing Edward would do and say. I missed the old pixy like Alice, this angry Alice scared me.

"Alice, you don't understand. I thought it was Edward…," I said unable to think of what to say next as she stared at me confused.

Her eyes stared deep into mine, almost like she was searching my soul trying to figure out if I was making this up or telling the truth. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, is that I was walking down the street and I saw him, one of the vampires. Only I saw his back as he continued to walk. He looked so much like Edward he had the same hair color and style, except he was shorter. But I thought my mind was just playing tricks on me. I yelled his name, well I yelled Edward I don't now what the other guys name is. Anyway he turned around and I almost ran up to hug him, but then I looked at his face and saw it wasn't Edward," I said in a rush but Alice nodded understanding every word.

"He really looked like Edward. Alice, you have to believe me! It was like he was a younger version of Edward and then another girl came out of nowhere and had the same reddish-brown hair."

Alice rubbed her chin with her forefinger and thumb deep in thought. She looked back up at me and asked, "How old did they look?"

"Ummm…around fourteen."

"After the girl appeared, what happened?"

"Well she whispered something in his ear and then they both dashed off. A little too fast then a normal person would, but nothing that raised too much attention."

"Their eyes?"

"Ummm…," I said not understanding at first what she meant. "Well the boys was a light honey the girls however was black as coal and she had deep, dark shadows under her eyes."

"Girls why don't you two come inside while we wait for Jasper, Edward, and Emmett to come back. Okay?" Carlisle called out to us standing in the doorway with Esme by his side.

"Okay," we both agreed as we went into the house.

_I wonder how Edward will take this news or even if he knows what's going on?_

Edwards POV:

"Who was it, Jasper?" Emmett asked as Jasper hung up his cell phone.

"It was Alice. She says we need to go back home, now," Jasper answered as a flicker of worry went through his eyes.

_I hope Alice is alright. I can't believe two vampires just showed up out of nowhere. I sure hope they don't work for the Volturi._

I felt rage and anger build inside of me as I let out a snarl. Why is this always happening? I felt a sudden wave of calmness, I looked up and saw Emmett looking at me puzzled, but Jasper understood what I was mad about.

"Two new vampires have showed up. Rosalie caught their scent a couple minutes ago when she was driving around," Jasper explained to Emmett.

"Oh. Well what are we waiting for?" Emmett said excitedly.

_This should be fun. I need something that will put up more of a fight, then grizzly bears._

"Yes, let's hurry up before one of them does something stupid."

_You mean Bella_, they both thought at once. Then we were off, running as fast as we could back home.

Oh God Bella, please don't do anything stupid or ignorant.

Mysterious Guys POV:

"Caroline, why not?" Samantha snarled in her cell phone while she was driving at 100mph.

"Don't get mad at me Sam. It's not my fault things are the way they are," I heard Caroline say trying hard not to snarl back at Samantha.

"I know. I know. I just don't understand why Adam and I can't go someplace else. Some other state or city for a little bit. Why do we have to stay in Forks, Washington?"

"Jade wants you to stay there. I don't know why, but she does."

Jade was probably one of the wisest person on the planet and pretty close to the oldest. She either was a thousand years old or would be that age soon. Man, a thousand years I couldn't imagine living that long. I wonder how she kept herself from getting bored.

"But why, there are other vampires here, seven of them to be exact. What does she expect us to do?" Samantha wined as she parked the car in front of the house we were renting for the moment.

"I expect you to make friends with them. Now hang up the phone Caroline. Goodbye Samantha, Adam." I heard Jade's voice loud and clear even though I knew she was nowhere close to the phone.

"Bye," Caroline said as she hung up.

Samantha slammed her head into the steering wheel, leaving a small dent in it. "Why? Why us?"

"Way to go Samantha we're going to have to replace the steering wheel now," I said as she lifted her head up and looked at me with eyes pitch black begging to be relinquished from thirst. "First of all, you know why we can't be home. It's because of you and your past, plus you just couldn't leave without somebody with you, so you forced me into to guilt to come. So I could have happily stayed back at home where I belonged. Second I'm sure Jade has some logical reason for keeping us here. Third you need to go hunting and soon before you rip someone's throat out. And fourth Mrs. Wakin is coming, you know what to do."

She sighed took a deep breathe and quickly changed into what she would have looked like when she was thirty-six. If she had lived that long.

We got out of the car and sure enough Mrs. Wakin came out of the neighboring house and walked over to us. "Well I se--," she said and paused as she looked at Samantha. "Oh dear, honey what in heaven is wrong with your eyes?"

I looked at Samantha, my eyes warning her not to snarl, growl, or rip the women's throat out.

"Oh you can blame Adam for that," she joked. "Teenagers are so hard to raise these days, you just want to pull your hair out sometimes. I haven't gotten any sleep in days, because of him and there is something wrong with these contact lens," she said as she pointed to her eyes. She had somehow, with all her will power, maintained a normal non threatening voice, but a smooth, musical, friendly one.

"Oh I didn't know you needed contact lenses."

"Yeah, but for some reason they make my eyes look black. I don't know, maybe they were designed for Goths."

The women laughed and then turned to me. "You better behave yourself Adam, you hear. Your mother has been working awfully hard for you and all by herself. So you help her out and not make things harder, okay?"

Well it's more the other way around. "Okay," I agreed as the women headed for her house as we headed for ours.

Samantha, my mother, shivers shot down my spine. I really hoped that women didn't come around often. I liked Samantha a whole lot better when she was her correct age, physically.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV:

The guys showed up a couple minutes later after Bella and I went inside. Jasper came to my side immediately while Emmett went over to Rosalie. Edward stood silently still in front of the couch where Bella was sitting on. She had her head down like she was deep in thoughts not even noticing the guys' appearances.

Edward starred at me as I went over my whole conversation with Bella, for him. It would also be easier for Bella not hav…

My vision grew dim and I no longer could see the living room. _Hmmm, I wonder what the future has in store for us now._

I saw all of us, my whole family including Bella, soon to be part of the family, standing near houses in a neighborhood I was unfamiliar with. Then I saw two others, the two new vampires. Except for one second, one micro second I thought it was only one new vampire.

Bella was right the male vampire looked like a younger version of Edward. And even I, who knew Edward for so many decades, almost mistake him for the younger looking vampire.

Then I saw the real Edward who was standing in front of all of us, Bella only inches behind him, and right in front of the new vampires. His expression went from surprise, to happy, to confused all under two seconds.

The young new female vampire was starring at Edward she looked like she was about to burst into tears, if she could. The young new male vampire was looking from Edward, to Bella, to their locked hands, and back to Edward again. I saw a hint of jealousy and sadness in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced by a warm smile.

My vision cleared and I saw the living room again. Jasper's arms were around me securely and protectively waiting for my vision to end. Everybody was starring at me except for Bella, head was now up, who was looking at Edward. "Edward?" she asked.

Edward was starring at me in shock. I knew he had seen my whole vision, but understood more of it then I did…or so I thought. "It can't be," he said his voice so low Bella almost didn't catch his words and then Edward vanished going up to his room.

Bella turned to me, "Alice?"

"He's in his room," I replied as she took that into thought. She then slowly got up and went up the stair case.

After I heard her last footsteps that reached Edward's bedroom door, I told the rest of my family everything I had seen. Wondering the whole time through the speech what Edward was going to tell Bella.

Bella's POV:

"Edward…," I pushed the door open softly as I entered into his bedroom. I saw Edward pacing back and forth a very confused look on his face with worry and depression in his eyes. "Edward, what's wrong? What did Alice see?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me. He looked almost….vulnerable, emotionally anyway, and before I knew it I was on his bed in his arms. "Edward, what is it?" I asked as I softly touched his cheek.

"It's not possible…," he said softly. I knew it was more of a thought said out loud then an answer.

I decided then--even though I wanted to know what was going on desperately--not to ask Edward any more questions, but to simply lay there silently in his arms. I knew by the way Edward looked that he was trying to deal with some strong emotions. Emotions that were brought up from somewhere deep inside him from Alice's sudden vision. Emotions that were buried a long time ago. I also knew that nothing was ever going to be the same after this.

Elize's POV:

"Why do I have to go?" I whined as Caroline finished packing my suitcase, in under five seconds.

"Elize everything will be fine. You'll like staying with Michael, Luis, and Michaele. I promise," she said bending down and kissing the top of my forehead.

"Yeah, just don't look in the closet." William had appeared so suddenly that my heart started to race or maybe that had more to do with his little joke/warning. Though I sure hope it was a joke.

"Do you want me to come over there and smack you," Caroline threatened either because she was not in the mood for William or because she heard my heart race so suddenly and knew he had scared me, even if it was just a little or it was both those reasons.

William straightened up while still leaning, somewhat, on the wall in the corner. But he didn't challenge Caroline, instead he just starred at the door. Even though William was taller and older, physically as far as I knew, Caroline was the one with more authority.

"Caroline, how old are you?" I asked as she handed me my suitcase.

"Physically or technically."

"Both," I answered as she smiled one of her gorgeous smiles showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Physically I'm twelve and a quarter. Technically I'm over seven hundred years old and can overtake, Willster over there, any day," Caroline joked mostly with a tiny bit of a threat in it.

"Yeah, well I still beat you by five years, physically," William said as he opened the door for me.

"Yes, but technically I beat you by three hundred years and a thousand years emotionally," Caroline said as she gently grabbed my arm, half guiding me and half dragging me out the door. I was so slow compared to them.

"Hahaha," William said as he disappeared as fast as he repapered.

"Come on El you can go faster then that. Don't make me have to carry you," she said tugging on me.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV:

Bella's POV:

"Bella?" Edward asked after such a long silence. His voice was full of raw emotion.

"Yes, Edward," I replied softly.

"I have to tell you something…something important." His eyes were full of dry tears and maybe it was my imagination but he seemed scared.

"What is it Edward?"

"Bella when I was…human," he started staring at me.

"Yes?" I said wanting him to continue and wondering what he wanted me to know, something that he remembered about himself when he was human. Now I was worried and unsure if I even wanted to know.

He touched my face softly almost knowing the way I felt. He pulled me a tiny bit closer to him like he could sense my fear and then continued, "I wasn't an only child when I was human, Bella. I had three younger siblings, two younger brothers and a younger sister. People used to joke all the time how me and one of my brothers looked so much a like that we could pass for twins if we were the same age. They also used to joke about how much me, my younger brother, and sister looked like we were siblings, which we were, but are other brother didn't look a thing like us."

He chuckled at the memory, but it didn't seem to come out just right. "When I was seventeen just before I was turned, my two brothers were fourteen and ten and my sister was fifteen. And when I saw Alice's vision…well, Bella it's them. I don't know how or why, but it's them. They look different but still look around the same age as when I last saw them. They're my siblings Bella, my brother Adam and my sister Samantha. And who knows maybe even Richard became one _to_." His voice broke, he seemed so emotionally distant.

I rested my hand against his cheek to comfort him. I was too shocked and dismayed to speak and even if I wasn't, what would I say. 'We should invite them to the wedding. Isn't this great now, I'm going to have more sibling in-laws!?'

Yeah, was this great? I wasn't sure and a part of me seemed to know the minute I saw them that they were related to Edward. I just didn't want to…believe it.

"Let's go downstairs, everybody heard what I told you and they're freaking out. Alice also told them her vision."

Oh, I had forgotten about the rest of the family and their super hearing. Well won't this be interesting to see how they react.

Rosalie's POV:

"No way!! No absolute, freaking, way," Emmett was yelling as he ran his fingers through his hair.

We had all heard what Edward had said, easily and we all knew what Alice's vision was. But still this didn't seem possible, none of it seemed possible.

"Well this…sure is something," Esme said.

Yeah, real something. Edward will probably want them to stay, which just means less territory and hunting space. And I really don't care how helpful either of them can be to us I'm leaving if they try to join the family. I'll go to Brazil, Paris, maybe Rome with or without Emmett.

It was bad enough when Edward finally agreed to turn Bella, but I would eventually get over it probably when she wasn't a newborn anymore. But with two vampires moving in and a still expected newborn soon, now that's were I put my foot down. No way, in this messed up world, that I'm going to take that.

"There has to be some mistake, right?" Jasper asked with a perplexed look on his face. "I mean, Edward can mistake them for his sibling's, right, after all these years of not seeing them? They just look a little like him that's all, like Rosalie and me look a little alike." That's a good point Jasper, hopefully you'll be the one who's right.

"Jasper, you didn't see the boy. No way in heaven or earth could Edward and him not be related. They're both Edward's real siblings Jazz, even after all these decades I think Edward would still be able to tell. There was also a very clear view of them in the vision, perfect for Edward to be able to tell," Alice replied as Jasper sighed.

Edward and Bella then started to walk down the stairs towards us. We all remained quiet until they reached the last steps.

"So, is it true? Are they really your siblings?" I asked and Edward nodded.

He held onto Bella tighter for support. Jezz, grow up or do you want to squeeze her like an orange.

Edward glared at me.

Hey you're the one who's squeezing her so tight, don't blame me when she pops or do you prefer squeezed like an orange better?

Edward's grip loosed a little on Bella, but he still glared at me.

You don't scare me the least, now I'd better start talking if I were you. Just look around everybody's eyes are on you. Hope you're happy.

He grinned and his gaze loosened a bit.

Don't enjoy it to much and now would you just TALK. I screamed it in my head, but it seemed to have little effect on Edward or at least he wasn't showing it.

"We better go meet them."

"Are you sure Edward, that this is the way to go? Because I'm sure that you have to be in some kind of shock after this, you really want to just go do this? It's pretty overwhelming, even for you," Carlisle said using his fatherly tone.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want it to happen just the way Alice saw it. Now let's go."

"Wait, Edward…," Alice started but Edward interrupted.

"I know exactly where the place is Alice, don't worry. Come on." He didn't even wait for us to respond he just went to the door with Bella. Everybody else followed him, except for me and Emmett.

"I think I'll stay here. You go ahead Emmett. I'll wait, you don't need me," I said knowing that Emmett wanted to go badly and see what would happen. He continued to stare at me unsure. "This isn't a test Emmett. Go and you can tell me everything about it."

He continued to stare at me, but nodded and left while I leaned back in my seat. _Ah, peace and quiet at last._

"Rosalie."

_Or not._

I looked up and saw a tense, angry Edward in the doorway.

"You have to come."

"Why?"

"It has to be just like Alice's vision, which includes you. Now come on."

I sighed and got up, reluctantly. This isn't over Edward, you can't order me around all the time.

He grinned and said, "Well if you weren't such a pain and so stubborn I wouldn't have to? Now would I?"

I rolled my eyes and walked out the door not even bothering to answer him.

Elize's POV:

"You're going over the speed limit." I stared out the window as blurs of colors came past us. I hated going so fast that I couldn't tell what anything was.

"What speed limit?" Thomas asked his eyes looked on the fast moving, semi-blurry road ahead.

"My speed limit. The highest you can go is ninety miles an hour and your way, way above that. Am I going to have to write you a ticket?"

Thomas turned his gaze on me. A grin creeping up on his face as he tried desperately to get rid of it or at least suppress it.

Thomas was never a happy, friendly guy even when you tried to make him laugh or smile he always fought it off. He always seemed very strange to me and I wished that it was Caroline or Jade driving me, even Will. Somebody who allowed themselves to be happy.

"A ticket." He said it as a statement then a question with one of his eyebrow's arched. He looked back at the road ahead and then the car started to slow down a little.

I looked back out the window and then a scream hit me. It was such a loud scream I thought my eardrums were going to pop, but what was weird was that even though the scream sounded loud it didn't sound close. It was a strange feeling.

Then the scream came again, full blast with just as much power as the last one and I tried desperately to distinguish the age or gender of the screamer. But I couldn't, there was no voice identification of a gender or an age, just a scream. A scream by somebody, somebody who was getting farther and farther away from us as the car continued it's fast pace.

I looked over at Thomas wondering why he wasn't already pulling over and helping this person out. It was like he never heard it all, which was impossible since his hearing was ten-something times better then mine. He must just being ignoring it, but why?

"Thomas didn't you hear that?"

He looked over at me again, confused. "Hear what?"

"That scream, why aren't you pulling over."

"You…you heard a scream."

"Yes, didn't you?"

"No." That one word sent icy chills down my spine.

He immediately pulled the car over and slammed on the brake. I would have gone right through the windshield if I hadn't been wearing a seatbelt, but I think I got a pretty bad case of whiplash.

I looked over at him and saw he was opening his car door with no injuries on himself, since he was the invincible one. Tears were starting to swell up in my eyes from the pain in my neck, but I chocked out at him, "Where…where are you going?"

"Stay," he commanded his voice full of power and age. He slammed the car door, pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number in a blink of an eye, and then started talking to somebody in a fast and low voice.

I tried to hear what he said, but couldn't from were I was sitting and I was in too much pain to try and move closer. I sure hope there's a doctor nearby to where I'm going.


End file.
